


I Could Use A Shower (Or A Bar)

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Affection, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Introspection, M/M, Mile High Club, No Lube, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Arin and Dan are bumped off of their flight. They get a nice reward, at least.





	I Could Use A Shower (Or A Bar)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onewarmline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewarmline/gifts).



"I hate flying," Arin groused.

It was a good grouse, too - he managed to put a lot of feeling into those four syllables. 

Arin was always one to make the most of what he had, regardless of what that was.

"I know, big cat," said Dan, and he reached out to pat Arin on the knee.

Arin covered Dan's hand with his own, and he squeezed it. 

"Sorry," said Arin. 

"It's okay," said Dan. "I mean, we are kinda... stuck in Newfoundland." 

"We're not stuck-stuck," said Arin. "We're just waiting."

"I can't believe we got bumped off _here_ ," said Dan.

"It's not so bad here," said Arin. 

"It's just... huge. And everything is closed."

The giant airport terminal was empty, echoing.

There was a guy mopping the floor by a different gate - it felt like he was a million miles away.

The people were friendly enough, although their accents were very, very thick. 

They'd been knocked off of their (nearly empty) flight, and now they were the only ones waiting.

They would be boarding soon, right?

... right?

Dan sighed, and he stretched, his back arching and cracking.

They were flying to the UK. 

They could do it.

They'd be fine. 

They just needed to get on the goddamn plane.

"Where even are we?"

"Newfoundland, for a little bit," said Dan. "They'll let us on soon."

"You think?"

"I sure hope so," said Dan, and he yawned. 

"Get some sleep," said Arin. "I'll wake you up when we can get on the plane."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah."

"Thanks," said Dan, and he glanced around, then kissed Arin on the mouth - a quick peck on the lips.

It wasn't like anyone was actually around, but still....

Dan hunkered down into his seat, and he let his eyes drift shut, leaning back into the seat, his feet on the opposite seat.

He was being kind of gross about it - he probably shouldn't have been doing that, putting his feet up like this. 

But there was literally nobody else around him - the airport looked like it was some kind of leftover from the cold war, honestly, and part of that was... unsettling in and of itself.

It was an ungodly hour. 

It was all an ungodly hour, but they'd hopefully sleep on the plane.

Hopefully the plane wouldn't be too full, or too empty.

... why was he worried about the plane being too empty?

Had he ever been on an empty plane?

Dan's head was spinning - maybe he was just gibbering from exhaustion, or something like that.

He was painfully tired, so tired his head was throbbing like a broken tooth.

He was wearing a leather jacket, and he was holding on to himself, his carry on bag right next to him.

Arin was a big, warm presence right next to him, and Arin's head was on his shoulder, Arin's hand was on Dan's leg, and Dan... drifted.

He wasn't sleeping, per se.

He was... floating.

He was vaguely aware of the world around him, vaguely aware of the world around him.

It was nice, traveling with Arin like this.

They traveled well together - Arin got anxious, but it was a different sort of anxious than the kind of anxious that Dan got, which meant that they didn't butt heads over stuff too much, thank god.

It would have been exhausting if they did otherwise.

He kept his eyes shut, and he was breathing, long, deep breaths, his hands on his stomach.

He was aware of his chest rising and falling, of the way his stomach was moving under his hands.

He was going to sleep like a dead thing, once he reached the hotel room.

Why didn't he have trouble sleeping sitting up like this, when he had so much trouble sleeping on his back?

That was a thing to ponder, although part of it had something to do with vulnerability or... something.

He was deep within his own mind, and he was so tired.

He hated traveling by plane.

He wanted to take a shower.

He wanted to take a shower so badly, although probably not as much as Arin did.

Dan sighed, and he leaned in to Arin, his head on Arin's shoulder.

Arin made a satisfied noise, and then there was an arm around Dan's shoulders, and Arin was just... holding Dan.

How about that?

Dan was being held by a dude - not just any dude, but Arin - in _public_ , and he wasn't even freaking out.

Admittedly, it had been a while since he'd freaked out about that kind of thing, but... still.

Some part of himself was still... okay with it. 

Some other part of him marveled at the fact that he was okay with it, although at that point it got so recursive that his head might start hurting.

... maybe he really was tired, if he was this all over the place.

They just needed to get on the plane, to be on their way to where they were going. 

Then he could well and truly relax.

* * *

Dan was woken up by Arin gently shaking him.

He jolted awake, and he looked up at the guy standing in front of him. 

It was the guy who had been mopping - he was a friendly looking man, if nothing else - older, wearing glasses, with white hair.

"Sorry to wake you up," said the guy, "but I figured you didn't want to miss your plane."

He wasn't looking askance at them, even though they'd been sort of... well, cuddling in public, and Dan was infinitely grateful for that.

"Thanks, man," said Arin, and he yawned, hard enough that his jaw cracked.

"You get where you're going safely," the guy said, and he patted Arin on the shoulder, and then went off.

The gate agent was standing there, looking infinitely perky.

It was an ability that people who worked at airports had - Dan would forever admire it. 

He could turn the friendly on when he needed to, no doubt about it, but… still.

He yawned, and he unfolded like a lawn chair, making his way towards the gate agent, digging his ticket out of his pocket and giving it to the agent.

The agent smiled at him and Arin, and waved them through.

* * *

"We've been upgraded to first class?"

Dan was aware of just how shocked he sounded.

"Yep," said the stewardess. "There's only ten passengers on the plane, and you were kind of shafted with your last flight and the airline wanted to make it up to you, so... well, why not?"

"You're not gonna be picking anyone else up or anything like that?"

"Nope," said the flight attendent, and she indicated the empty plane, so bright compared to the darkness outside. 

"Oh," said Arin, and he yawned, and indicated the big middle seat of first class. "Shall we?"

Dan was too tired to really think.

He just... sat down, and he sprawled out, his stuff on the seat next to him. 

Arin was on the other side.

"So your seats can go completely flat," said the flight attendent, and she was smiling at his shocked expression.

"Well," Dan said, his tone weak, "this is certainly better than the, uh, than waiting in those seats."

"Oh, indeed," said the flight attendent, as she handed him a blanket and some headphones.

Dan sighed, and he wrapped himself in the blanket, his eyes already sliding closed.

He snored through the safety demonstration - he was vaguely aware that it was happening, although he was so tired that it only shifted into his dreams.

It was... it was dark in the cabin, as the plane began to prepare for take off, and Dan was still sitting, but oh, the seat was so much _larger_ , and Dan's long legs weren't quite so cramped, and Dan was just... sleeping, his neck at an awkward angle.

And then he was being shaken awake... by Arin?

Huh?

"Dude," said Arin, "you can recline your seat."

"Right," Dan mumbled, and he was fumbling for the buttons next to his seat, trying to figure it out.

And then... then he was flat. 

He was lying completely flat.

He kicked his shoes off, and he drew his feet up, rolling onto his side, beginning to drowse already.

He was flying, and he was sleeping, and it was... it was everything he wanted, because holy fuck, it was so comfortable.

Who knew that just having the chance to lie down flat would be so goddamn wonderful?

He had one hand outstretched, and he was only vaguely aware of a sudden warmth on it, of his fingers being squeezed.

Oh.

Arin was holding is hand.

Dan smiled a bit in spite of himself, and then he was off to the land of dreams.

* * *

Dan slept.

He slept like the dead, if the dead were sleeping in an air conditioned plane on a slightly uncomfortable reclined seat.

... it was still more comfortable than the damn seats in the airport, obviously, but... still.

He dreamed vague, shady dreams, and when he woke up at some hour, he found that it was still dark out, and he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Hi," Arin said.

He was sitting next to Dan, still - there was a seat separating each of them from the aisle. 

It was a bit like being on some kind of isolated island, although it was hard to explain that feeling.

It was a bit like being on an island... on an island.

The plane was flying through darkness , and it was like they were the only things alive in the world.

The flight attendants were... somewhere. Who knew.

Everything was quiet, apart from the sound of the plane's engine, which reminded Dan of falling asleep to the sound of traffic outside.

A low, steady hum that shook, just a bit. 

"Hi," said Dan, and he yawned, so wide that his jaw cracked. 

He was so tired. 

He was so tired, but wired at the same time.

"Where are the flight attendants?" 

"I actually have no idea," said Arin. "But I haven't seen one for a while."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour," said Arin. "You were really bushed, weren't you?"

"I was pretty tired, yeah," said Dan, and he stretched. "I tell you what, it's gonna be hard for me to go back to riding with my fellow plebs in economy class."

"That's the problem with doing stuff like flying first class," said Arin, and he was grinning. "It's like using a fancy new sex toy. You can't go back once you start."

"You had to use fancy sex toys are your example?"

"Versus what?"

"I dunno. Brand name cereal?"

"When did you not eat brand name cereal?"

"I've been broke enough to not eat brand name cereal," said Dan. "So have you, for that matter."

"Well, yeah," said Arin, and he laughed. "Who would have thought that the two of us would have ended up flying first class to the UK?"

"In fairness," said Dan, "we didn't exactly choose to go first class."

"We agreed to it when it was offered to us, so I'd say we chose it," Dan said, more to be contrary than for any other reason.

"Oh my god, Dan," said Arin, and he was laughing in spite of himself.

Dan grinned.

"I'm just saying," Dan said. 

"You can be such a pedant, can't you?"

"I'm not a necklace," Dan said. "I dunno where that came from."

"Not a pendant," said Arin. "A pedant. You know. Someone who's pedantic."

"Oh," said Dan, and he blushed, just a bit. "Wow. I feel dumb."

"You're not dumb," said Arin, and he patted Dan on the knee. 

Dan covered Arin's hand with his own, and he squeezed it. 

"I feel kinda dumb," said Dan.

"I mean," said Arin, "you did just wake up."

"Sort of."

"I'm so tired," said Dan, and he yawned again. "No more red eyes, I suggest."

"I dunno," said Arin. "I kinda like how empty it is. It's like we're the only people around in the world."

The two of them were talking quietly - there was someone sitting in the very front row, although the person was being quiet enough, apart from the occasional snuffling snore. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Arin said, his voice quiet. “Like the rest of the world just… disappeared, and it’s just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us,” Dan sang, very quietly.

Arin snorted. 

“I knew you were going to do that.”

“And yet you still did it.”

“I wasn’t complaining, was I?”

Arin’s voice was so quiet, Dan had to strain to hear him.

"You almost never complain when I sing," said Dan.

"You sound like you're accusing me of something," Arin said, and his voice was teasing.

"How dare you never complain about the thing that I take the most pride in," Dan said, his tone teasing.

Arin rolled his eyes, and he leaned down, kissing Dan on the mouth.

It was a nice kiss too - the kind of kiss that's usually reserved for private moments in bedrooms, when the sky is beginning to turn grey, and the covers are down around your hips.

Dan returned the kiss his fingers in Arin's hair, his hands cupping the back of Arin's head. 

Then he pulled back, regretful.

As wonderful as Arin was, it wasn't really the... place for that.

"I think the flight attendant's might have gone to sleep already," said Arin, and he was still talking very quietly. 

"Where would they sleep?"

"Probably in economy," said Arin ."Since it's so empty. They can just stretch out."

"Huh," said Dan. "That sounds... I dunno. Why not nap in first class?"

"I think lying across a whole row of seats gives you more room than lying in one long seat," said Arin.

"You're probably right," said Dan, and he yawned. "Sorry. That was a dumb question."

"It's fine," said Arin.

Dan sighed, and he sat up, just enough to lean his head on Arin's chest, his elbow resting on the arm rest.

Arin was just so... big, so warm.

"You ever join the mile high club?"

Arin's voice was quiet and it was calm, right in Dan's ear.

it was rumbling through Arin's chest as well, and it was enough to give Dan goosebumps, as he licked his lips.

... well, okay, it wasn't just Arin's _voice_ that was giving Dan the shivers, it was the things that were being said, but still. 

It was enough to make Dan's toes curl, under the thin airline blanket. 

"Nope," said Dan.

"Really?" 

Arin sounded surprised.

"I was a relatively sheltered youth," Dan pointed out.

"Well, I mean, yeah, but you also did some crazy shit," said Arin. "And you've probably traveled more than I have."

"Not by much," said Dan. 

"Still more than I have."

"I'll grant you that," Dan admitted. "But no. I've never done the mile high thing, or anything like that."

"Huh," said Arin. "Does it count for the mile high club if you just, like, jerk yourself off while you're in the bathroom or something?"

"I don't think so," said Dan. "Although I don't know the official rules for those types of things."

"Are there official rules for that type of thing?"

"If there's an official rule for there being porn on the internet, there would totally be a rule about how you have sex on a plane to make it count as "real" plane sex or... something," said Dan. 

"Why do you think that I'd know something about the mile high club?"

"You're the type of guy who knows about shit like frotting, or sounding," said Dan. 

"Well, yeah, but that was less about me knowing about certain things, and more about me finding weird porn and wanting to know more about it," said Arin. 

He sounded amused. 

"In what world is frotting weird porn?"

"In the world where you sounded so scandalized the first time I told you about it."

"I was a bit more repressed back then," Dan said. 

"Evidently," Arin said, and his voice was as dry as old bones. 

"It wasn't like I was going around fucking people in airplanes or anything like that," said Dan, and he was blushing. "It's not like we could get away with... you know, having actual full blown sex here."

"What about half blown sex?"

"Half blown sex feels like it'd be something else," said Dan, his tone thoughtful. "Like when you're going to give someone a blowjob, but then you stop halfway, for... whatever reason."

"We've had that happen," Arin reminded Dan. 

"Well, yes, we've had that happen," said Dan, "but that was because you sneezed with my cock in your mouth and you bit me."

"It was by accident," Arin protested.

"It might have been by accident, but it still hurt like a motherfucker," said Dan, making a face.

"I could make it up to you," said Arin, and he was... he was waggling his eyebrows.

Oh god. 

How could he manage to look so goofy, but still so sexy?

... it wasn't fair.

Dan groaned, as his cock began to swell in his pants.

"I don't want to get kicked off of the plane, or put on some sort of sex offender list, just because you got some weird idea because we're both sleep deprived and not thinking straight," said Dan.

"Well, yeah, we're not thinking straight. We're not exactly the straightest guys on the block."

... which got Dan giggling, as his brain made one of those weird connections that brains sometimes do.

"What? My joke wasn't _that_ funny."

"I was just thinking of The Whitest Kids You Know," said Dan. 

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"If anything, I'd say that it's further proof that we're both too tired to make any kind of sense," said Dan. 

"Don't you have a thing for doing stuff in public?"

"I mean... I don't _not_ have a thing for it," said Dan, and he shrugged, sheepish. 

"So would you wanna do it?"

"If you can figure out a way that the two of us could manage to get off together while not actually involving anyone else, I could possibly into the idea," Dan allowed. "But only if you've got some way of magically figuring it out.

"I'll figure something out," said Arin. "I've got a fuckin'... mission now."

"You're thinking of joining the Mile High Club as a mission?"

"I mean, theoretically, we could just go fuck in the airplane bathroom," said Arin, his tone thoughtful.

"If it's all the same to you," said Dan, "I'd rather not try to twist myself into a pretzel like that. Let alone the fact that it's unsanitary as hell, and they all smell like that weird antiseptic...." 

“How are you both complaining about how it’s unsanitary, _and_ saying there’s too much antiseptic? That makes no sense.”

“Since when do I make sense?”

"I like to think that you at least like to do your best to make some modicum of sense," said Arin, and he was grinning at Dan, his teeth catching some bit of light and flashing at Dan like some kind of memory from the old days, when human beings still relied on firelight to chase away the darkness.

"You know, the first time I heard the term "modicum," I thought it was some new masturbation method," said Dan, his tone thoughtful.

He was still snuggled up to Arin, even as his cock began to throb in his comfy traveling pants.

At least he'd worn his comfy traveling pants. 

"When was the first time you heard the term "modicum"?" 

"Probably when I was old enough to know what masturbation actually was, obviously," said Dan. 

"So what's your favorite modicum?"

Arin's tone was so... flat, so conversational, that it got Dan snickering, and then it got Dan laughing, and he had to press his face into Arin's neck, giving little huffs and snorts of laughter, which had Arin shaking with laughter as well, because... well, maybe it was ticklish?

Arin was sporadically ticklish - sometimes certain spots of his body would make him squeal and wriggle like he was a little kid, and sometimes he'd be stony faced.

Apparently, he was ticklish right now. 

Dan ended up transitioning from chuckling into Arin's neck to kissing it - he felt like it was a pretty seamless transition, all things considered. 

He pressed wet, delicate kisses along Arin's pulse, and Arin groaned, then bit his lip.

Arin's skin was heating up, and Dan was... Dan was getting kind of turned on, okay. 

He was getting kinkier in his old age, it seemed.

Or maybe Arin was just a bad idea influence. 

Dan had been something like normal, before he got together with Arin.

... no, that was a lie.

If he'd been willing to get road head, back in the way back when, he was a lot more... limited in what he thought he was attracted to... well, why not now?

Because now he was a goddamn rock star connected to the owner of a pretty successful company, and now here he was... actually considering this.

"You're a bad influence," he told Arin, and then he nipped Arin, gently.

Arin bit back a moan - his throat vibrated under Dan's teeth - and then Arin was going limp.

"At least lift up the middle arm rest," Arin mumbled. 

"How about you lie down? We can both uh... we can both get some sleep," said Dan, and maybe he said it a little louder than he needed to, but... what else was he going to do?

He had to at least pretend that he was doing the proprietary thing, even if there was nobody around to care.

Dan heard laughter from a bit of a distance, and when he stood up and poked his head around the curtain for First Class, he saw all of the flight attendants sitting in the back of the plane, laughing about... something.

"The other people in first class were either plugged into their laptops, or else they were also asleep.

"Okay," Dan said, and his voice was quiet. "You gonna go sleep, Arin?"

"Sure," said Arin. "You gonna cuddle me?"

"If you ask me nicely enough," Dan said, and his tone was teasing.

Arin snorted, and he sprawled out on the seat, making it go entirely flat, so that he was lying on his side, his back against Dan's. 

Dan lay back down on his own reclined seat, and he lay on his side.

His back was pressed against Arin's back, and he was... he was acutely aware of the way that Arin's back was rising and falling with each breath.

He was equally aware of the way his own heart was thudding in his chest, aware of the way the plane was rocking him to sleep carefully.

... he was so comfortable that he was almost tempted to just go back to sleep, but for that little thrum of excitement, which was lingering just under his skin - there was something weirdly satisfying, about this little bit of naughtiness. 

In actuality, there probably wouldn't be much of anything... done. 

Right?

Hopefully. 

Oh god.

Dan had to control his own hormones, before he did anything he would well and truly regret.

Okay. 

He could do this. 

He kept himself entirely under the blanket, wrapping himself in it, and then he rolled over, so that he was more or less... spooning Arin.

Not that it was really a new position for the two of them - he'd slept cuddled up to Arin often enough.

He had Arin's hair in his face, and he could smell the familiar warmth of the back of Arin's neck, which was... a bit like coming home, only that was sappy.

And their blankets were overlapping now, ostensibly for warmth, probably so that Dan could... well, sneak his hand across, to rest his hand on Arin's stomach.

That was totally innocuous. 

Who was going to care?

They were very obviously a happy, queer couple, so who was going to complain about them being cuddly together?

So why was Dan's heart beating so loudly in his ears?

He'd never really had the guts to do this type of thing before. 

Not in a place so public.

Let alone with Arin. 

Not that there was anything wrong with doing it with Arin - far from it!

He... it was nice, to be intimate with Arin, to have Arin be intimate with him.

But doing it like this, in some kind of public, even though nobody would care, nobody would notice....

Oh god.

His heart was beating so loudly that he half thought that Arin might be able to hear it.

Especially when his hand was stroking up and down Arin's belly, feeling the softness of it, the warmth. 

He slid his hand under Arin's shirt, and he pressed down, gently. 

Arin sighed, and snuggled in, his ass right up against Dan's crotch.

Um. 

Okay. 

Dan just... rested his hand on Arin's belly for a while, as it rose and fell, as Arin breathed.

Arin still smelled so good. 

So familiar.

Dan sighed, and he snuggled in closer, pressing a hot, dry kiss to the back of Arin's neck.

Arin shuddered, a full body thing, and ground back against Dan again.

Dan... Dan had to work hard, to keep from just grinding his hips into Arin's ass.

God, Arin was so soft, in all the right ways.

It was fucking perfect.

The sound of the plane droned on around them - there was a cackle of laughter from the flight attendants again, and Dan froze.

Arin was pretending to be asleep, but he froze too. 

"It's okay," Arin said quietly. 

"I know," Dan said, equally quiet, and he pressed a kiss to the back of Arin's ear, just to see Arin shudder.

Arin did indeed shudder, and the skin under Dan's fingers broke out into goosebumps.

"You're so warm," Dan said.

His fingers were already starting to slip with Arin's sweat, which was a bit unexpected.

It was cold enough that Dan was actually grateful for their double blanket situation, as it shared some of Arin's body heat.

Arin sighed, and he leaned back into Dan, going limp as a rag doll.

"Shhh," Dan said, more for the sound of it than to actually really convey any message.

He could practically hear Arin rolling his eyes. 

"I'm being quiet," Arin said, his voice quiet.

"Well, yes, but still," said Dan, as his hand moved up Arin's belly, up towards Arin's chest.

He found Arin's nipple, and he pressed down on it with the very tip of his index finger.

Arin shuddered, and his mouth opened - Dan felt his jaw shift.

"Oh," Arin said, his voice quiet.

"Mmm?"

Dan pinched the nipple, gently, and Arin's back arched. 

He as evidently trying not to squirm too hard.

"What if someone saw us?" 

Arin's voice was very quiet, and he was trembling.

Dan kept playing with Arin's nipples, carefully, pulling and pinching.

"Well," said Dan, his voice equally quiet, "everyone would know just how much of a horny pervert you are."

"Do you think that I'm a horny pervert?"

There was something like desperation at the back of Arin's voice, and Dan grinned, kissing the back of Arin's neck.

Dan's arm was all folded up between them, a proper t-rex arm, and Arin was still squirming, his ass plush as it ground back against Dan's cock. 

"I think you asked me to jerk you off while we're on a plane surrounded... well, okay, not surrounded by people, but there _are_ other people around."

Dan's hand switched to a different nipple, and then he was sliding his other t-rex arm down to grab Arin's ass, through Arin's sweat pants.

Arin bit his lip, and he was squirming, panting out of his nose.

"Y'like that? Y'like that, pervert?"

"Not a pervert," Arin mumbled.

"Exhibitionist pervert," Dan countered, and he was kneading Arin's ass like it was warm dough, while his other hand began to go lower, the very tips of his fingers skating across Arin's fingertips.

"That's... that feels so good," Arin mumbled.

"You can't make any noise, though," said Dan. "Is that making you crazy? The fact that you just have to... lie here and take it, you can't make any noise, you can't even do any intense sudden movements, because if you do _that_ , everyone will know."

Dan was sliding his finger between the cheeks of Arin's ass now, very gently, while his other hand slid own into the front of Arin's pants.

He held on to Arin's cock through the thin briefs, and Arin froze, shivering.

Dan grinned, and he pressed anther kiss to the back of Arin's neck.

Arin sighed, as Dan rubbed his cock, gently, and began to finger his ass, equally gently. 

"You feel so good," Arin mumbled. "I wish... I wish that was your cock."

"We don't have any lube," Dan reminded Arin. 

"I don't care," Arin said. "Please... please, can you put your cock in me? You don't have to... you don't have to put much of it in, but... please, god, fuck, I need it. Please?"

"I'm gonna have to be, like, super careful with it," Dan said, but he wasn't arguing, which was always a bad sign.

A really bad sign.

If he was arguing about this, he was probably going to go along with it.

Oh god.

He was... he was unbuckling his pants, carefully, he was undoing his zipper, and he was... he was pressing closer to Arin.

"This is probably going to hurt a bit," he told Arin, right in Arin's ear, and he was holding Arin's ass open with the one hand, while his other hand kept squeezing Arin's cock.

"I don't care," Arin mumbled. "Please. Please... I need your cock, Dan, please...."

"You're so needy," Dan said, right in Arin's ear, and then he was... he was carefully lining up the head of his erection with Arin's hole, which he could just barely feel.

He guided it in carefully - didn't even finger Arin open first, just.. held the head of his cock to Arin's asshole, and Arin's muscles tried to pull him in.

"God, you really do want it," Dan said, his voice a little awed. "How does that feel?"

"So... so good," Arin said, and his voice broke. "Please, please... I need to feel it, please...."

Dan pushed his hips forward, slowly, almost imperceptibly, until there was that... "pop" sensation, and the head of his cock was inside of Arin's ass.

It was tight.

It was tight and hot, squeezing Dan in a vice, and Dan shuddered, Dan closed his eyes and took deep breaths through his noise, because... holy fuck. 

Arin whined, and Dan slid his hand into Arin's underwear, because how could he _not_ be willing to give Arin the ol' reach around, when Arin was just taking his cock like this? 

"Fuck," Arin said, and his voice broke, as he rolled his hips carefully, taking in more of Dan's cock.

... a lot more of Dan' cock than Dan had thought possible, considering their lack of lube, come to think of it.

But here was Arin, wiggling his hips, taking all of Dan into himself. 

And Dan was… god, Dan was just barely thrusting, he was just moving enough that his cock was shifting, and his cock was twitching. 

Just the head of his cock was really being stimulated, but _oh_ , fuck, it was… oh was it being stimulated. 

He kept stroking Arin’s cock, as it began to swell some more, as it began to leak through Arin’s underwear.

“I’m gonna cum in your ass,” Dan said, right in Arin’s ear. “I’m gonna cum in your ass, I’m gonna cum in your ass, right here on the plane, and you’re gonna have to walk to the bathroom to clean up, and everyone will know….”

“Do you think… think they’ll know?”

Dan’s hand was moving faster, and his cock was throbbing harder.

He was going to cum. 

He was going to cum on the plane, and he had to press his face into the side of Arin’s neck, and he was cumming… he was cumming, and it was kind of gross, but… oh fuck, that was… that was good.

He went limp, and he was shaking, and then he bit back his own whine, as Arin came around him, as Arin filled his own underwear with cum.

“... ew,” Arin mumbled. “God.”

“That was good,” Dan said. 

“My ass hurts,” said Arin, his tone plaintive, but then he was grinning, reaching around to pat Dan on the hip. “Totally worth it. Although I could use a shower, fuck.”

“A shower or a bar,” Dan said, and his tone was a little loopy.

True, he didn’t drink much, but that… that had been exhilarating enough to earn him at least a beer.

He watched Arin get up and carefully go to the bathroom, and he grinned a bit, reaching down to tuck himself into his pants.

He was officially a member of the Mile High Club. 

How about that?


End file.
